


The Lost Heirs

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA Powers, Alternate Universe - Wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun are the lost sons of the last Great Alpha of the North. For as long as they can remember, the triplets drew strength from one another and they would fight to their death to protect their brothers. What will happen when they step into EXO's territory? For so long, they have always only been three. Can they find it in themselves to accept others?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in May 2015, completed in Mar 2016.  
> 2\. Featured on AFF in Jun 2016.  
> 3\. There will be 25 chapters and 1 bonus, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 4\. Will update weekly.  
> 5\. This fic is my most treasured fic to date. Please show it plenty of love <3

 

Deep in the Southern Forests, a large blackish-grey wolf trod through the tall grass before finally emerging in front of a decent-sized cottage; their most recent home. The triplets have been on the run for quite some time now. 

 

From what you ask? Well, let me start from the beginning. 

 

They were only three when they were first taken from their parents. They remember being abruptly woken by their mother, as well as the large fight in the village. The three cubs had huddled close, far away from the fire, but a wolf had appeared and grabbed onto them. That was the last they saw of their parents and older brother. The trauma they experienced at such a young age was tremendous with their family presumed dead.

 

Chanyeol was a tall blackish-grey alpha and the oldest of the triplets. Kyungsoo was the precious middle child, smaller in build but a beautiful reddish-brown. He was an omega. His two brothers are extremely protective of him because of this fact. The youngest of the triplets was a pure white alpha by the name of Sehun. The three boys are the closest of siblings and they came to depend on one another after being separated from their parents.

 

As time flew by, the triplets grew to know that their captors had ill intentions of keeping them. You see, there are two different kinds of werewolves -- the average ones that allow one to shift between their human form and wolf form, and a special classification altogether. 

 

The triplets belong to the latter category – the enhanced. The enhanced are special werewolves that had the ability to yield supernatural powers. The brothers had overheard their captors mentioning about a Tree of Life in the far north, and how there were initially four pillars of elemental powers that helped sustained its life. It was then that they knew how important they were for Chanyeol was the Pillar of Fire, Kyungsoo was the Pillar of Earth and Sehun was the Pillar of Air.

 

Their captors were average werewolves that took them captive in a bid to bring down the power of the Tree of Life. Without the four pillars, the Tree of Life has started to die off, and if it were to become nought, then all the enhanced will lose their special abilities. That was exactly the reason why this group of wolves had captured Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun. They were jealous of the enhanceds’ powers and wanted them rid of it. 

 

Across all the lands and amongst all the powers an enhanced can have, there was only one that can control fire, one that can control the earth, one that can control air, and one that can control water. The triplets ran away that night, and they have never stopped running since.

 

Over the years, many had pursued them and they found out that there were two kinds of wolves that wanted them – those like their initial captors that wanted to prevent them from going back to the Tree of Life, and the others -- those that wanted to steal their powers. 

 

Everyone wanted to take advantage of them; there was a common belief that if one were to kill an enhanced, they may be granted the power of the wolf they killed. Having three out of the four strongest powers an enhanced could have made them a prime target. Since then, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun have kept their powers hidden. They had no thoughts of finding the Tree of Life. What’s the point? The triplets didn’t see the need to have their powers if it was going to bring them life-threatening danger all the time.

 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun remained in their human forms for a large part of their childhood, and it was only a year ago, when the triplets found a secluded area deep within the Southern forests that they deemed safe, only then would one find three wolves roaming around. They have always found it more comfortable being in their wolf form anyways. 

 

Now, a year had passed without any unwanted guests and  _ maybe… just maybe _ , they had found a place to settle down and call home.

  
  


===

  
  


A large blackish-grey wolf padded softly towards the pure white wolf that was basking in the late afternoon sun by the door which led to the insides of the house. Chanyeol didn’t bother shifting back to his human form as they are capable of communicating just fine in their wolf forms, what with them being enhanced. The three had what Chanyeol liked to call  _ “their very own triplets’ communication network” _ . 

 

Sehun grunted when Chanyeol not so accidentally stepped on his long fluffy tail.  _ Wake up, Sehunnie!  _ Chanyeol leaned down to nudge at Sehun’s head. The white wolf’s ear flickered before an eyelid peeled open slowly.

 

_ Let me sleep, Channie… Go bother Soo.  _ Sehun swiped at his brother’s muzzle and hid his head under his front paws. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and bit playfully at Sehun’s side, effectively forcing the other to jump a feet in the air. 

 

_ What the hell?  _ Sehun growled at Chanyeol. 

 

_ Where’s Soo?  _ The blackish-grey wolf pushed open the door and made his way to the kitchen where a soft scent of Kyungsoo lingered. Sehun followed after him but frowned when there was no sign of their smaller brother. 

 

_ He was about to start cooking when he chased me out of the kitchen,  _ Sehun protested and padded over to the fridge where a bright yellow post-it was pasted.

 

The two brothers noted Kyungsoo’s small tidy handwriting:

 

_ Ran out of basil so I went out to pick some near the ridge by the small waterfall. _

 

_ If this is Chanyeol reading, don’t blame Sehun for not following me. One, I’m a grown wolf and yes, I may be an omega but I can protect myself. There’s no need for one of you to follow me wherever I go. And two, Sehun looked tired so I didn’t have the heart to wake him to accompany me. _

 

_ If this is Sehun reading,  _ _ do not _ _ touch the chicken pie cooling by the oven. That’s for supper. _

 

Chanyeol looked over to the white wolf that had frozen with a large slice of said pastry hanging out from his muzzle. 

 

_ Oops.  _ Sehun said sheepishly and swallowed the slice full, getting rid of the remaining sauce and crumbs with a single lick of his tongue. 

 

_ He should have said ‘do not eat the pie’ in the first sentence,  _ Sehun tried to redeem himself. Chanyeol sighed and went back to read.

 

_ I’ll be back real soon. _

_ Love you guys <3 _

 

It was an hour away from nightfall and Chanyeol felt uneasy the longer it went by without Kyungsoo’s return. He was sitting on his hind legs near the front door, waiting, when he sprung up suddenly. Sehun jolted up beside him in response. 

 

_ I’m going to find Soo.  _ He told Sehun before trotting off. The white wolf looked back at the house before staring after his brother. He was following after Chanyeol a second later. Stay behind and watch the house or find his beloved brother -- it wasn’t even a question to begin with. 

 

The triplets stay together. Always.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun were climbing over some rocks near where Kyungsoo said he would be when the sound of a soft whimper floated into their ears. The two alphas eyed each other in alarm before both were scrambling up the pile of rocks to get to the other side. 

 

_ Soo!  _ Chanyeol ran down to the small reddish-brown wolf that was having a hard time climbing over. 

 

_ What happened?  _ Sehun was beside them in a second and he nosed at Kyungsoo’s front left paw. 

 

_ I tripped and might have twisted my hand.  _ Kyungsoo whined. Chanyeol nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

 

_ Come on, shift and climb onto my back. We need to get ice on that hand.  _

 

Sehun huffed.  _ See… it’s not a bad thing for one of us to be with you at all times. You’re incredibly clumsy, Soo. What if next time you trip and smash your head to smithereens? _

 

Kyungsoo, who had now returned to his human form, kicked out at the white wolf. “Help me up.” Kyungsoo commanded. 

 

Sehun pushed him up Chanyeol’s broad back carefully,  _ you can control earth and yet you can’t stop tripping over rocks. You’re impossible, Soo.  _

 

Kyungsoo gave Sehun the stink-eye and yelled, “No chicken pie for you!” He grabbed onto Chanyeol’s fur as the blackish-grey wolf bounded up the rocks. 

 

Sehun sniggered, picked up the basket of basil leaves and ran after his brothers.  _ Too late Soo… too late. _

 

Later during dinner, the brothers were talking over their delicious spread of food courtesy of Kyungsoo. “Heard anything in town?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol. The latter had ventured into the small town at the other side of the forest in the morning. He took such trips fairly often, strolling around in his human form as he tried to pick up news from the gossiping citizens. 

 

Chanyeol gulped down his mouthful of soup and frowned. “I did hear something actually.” Kyungsoo and Sehun’s eyes widened. It wasn’t often that Chanyeol had returned not empty-handed. “There were two guys in the market asking everyone they could get hold of whether there were any unnatural occurrences in the area recently.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What unnatural occurrences?” Sehun frowned and poked at a chicken leg.

 

“I recall hearing them ask if the town folk had felt any tremors or were there any unexplainable fires in the area… it’s without a doubt that they were looking for the three of us.” Chanyeol concluded. 

 

“Do you think they’re looking to kill us or to prevent us from getting to this ‘Tree of Life’ wherever the hell it is?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Neither actually,” Chanyeol frowned. “They’re not from this area, and from the way they were dressed, those two looked like they came from the North.” 

 

“This Tree of Life is rumored to be in the far north, no? Maybe they’re trying to find us to help keep it alive? Recall the stories…” Sehun nudged Kyungsoo.

 

“What did the two look like?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

Chanyeol sighed, “I know that look Soo… you want to help them.” The oldest accused. 

 

Kyungsoo pouted. “If they’re the good guys then what’s stopping us from helping?” 

 

It was Sehun that rebutted him. “We don’t know their backgrounds. It’ll be too risky exposing our identities, Soo.” Chanyeol nodded along. 

 

“Fine… but what did they look like? I’m just curious.” Kyungsoo scowled when Chanyeol gave him a warning look.

 

The latter relented after a while. It was practically impossible not to when Kyungsoo turned on his aegyo. Try ignoring those impossibly wide eyes and cute pout, and you’ll feel like you have just shot an innocent puppy if you say no to Kyungsoo. The middle child had always been Chanyeol and Sehun’s Achilles heel. 

 

“Okay fine! I couldn’t really see their faces though because they had long cloaks on… One was an alpha and the other was a beta. The former was almost Sehun’s height but I have a feeling he could be bigger than Sehun, maybe close to my size, if he shifted to his wolf form. His scent was really strong; he could be a pack leader… I’m not sure.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “The beta?” He tilted his head cutely.

 

Chanyeol cooed and pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks, drawing out a pout from the latter. “He kind of reminded me of you… short and cute.” 

 

Kyungsoo huffed and folded his arms. “For the last time, I am not cute!” He growled  _ cutely _ . Sehun and Chanyeol shook their heads and stowed away their small smiles. 

 

“Yes, you are…” They sing-songed. Sehun giggled and pinched Kyungsoo’s other cheek. 

 

“Are they enhanced?” Kyungsoo shoved Sehun’s hand away and eyed Chanyeol who shrugged in response.

 

“We decided not to get involved years ago for it’ll bring us much danger.” Chanyeol said firmly. “We stay out of this whole drama and live our lives here peacefully.” Sehun nodded and let it go but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel that they were escaping from something big -- something that they had spent all their lives running away from to keep safe -- but also something that they couldn’t avoid indefinitely.

 

The triplets turned in for the night after washing up. 

 

All three had returned to their wolf forms as they preferred to sleep like that. More accurately, they were used to sleeping like that. It wasn’t just one time in their past when some wolves tried to get at them when they were sleeping. Now they were used to sleeping in their wolf forms; it’ll be much easier to fight or run away. 

 

Kyungsoo cuddled up to Chanyeol as Sehun hugged him close from behind his back. Though it may be overly warm, Kyungsoo was glad to be squished in between the two larger wolves; he never felt more safe and loved than with his brothers.

  
  


===

  
  


The next morning, Kyungsoo had successfully managed to convince Chanyeol by turning on the aegyo meter that the three of them should head to town to obtain some ‘human food’ he called it. So there they were in human form, Kyungsoo looking even smaller than he already is between the two tall towers. He was holding onto both Chanyeol and Sehun’s hands, dragging them along as he skipped to the marketplace. 

 

Once they reached the entrance of the marketplace however, Chanyeol halted and pulled Kyungsoo down a secluded alley with Sehun following after them with alert eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo peeked over Chanyeol’s shoulder and stared at the marketplace. 

 

“It’s that alpha and beta again.” He had to whisper for all werewolves had mighty good hearing and he didn’t want  _ them  _ to hear. Sehun frowned and checked out the two figures speaking to passersby near the entrance. 

 

“Should we come back another day for the groceries?” The youngest asked, seeking Chanyeol’s answer. 

 

“No!” Kyungsoo blurted out, causing Chanyeol to frown. Luckily the other two didn’t look to have noticed the three half-hidden wolves. “I mean… I need those groceries erm t-today! Yes.” Kyungsoo nodded determinedly. “Very important. Fresh meat!” His gaze shifted between Sehun and Chanyeol’s.

 

To be honest, Kyungsoo was curious about the other alpha and beta. He felt a certain pull towards the alpha for reasons he can’t specify.  _ It can’t simply be because I am an omega and I feel as if I should submit to the other Alpha right?  _ Kyungsoo frowned and eyed the other alpha’s figure. All he could see before Chanyeol was pulling both him and Sehun down another street was a set of thick lips and pearly whites. 

 

“I know another more discreet entrance. Come on.” Chanyeol said and led his brothers to a small gap between two stalls. Unbeknownst to them, the alpha and beta had smelt their presence. How could they not? The strong smell of two powerful alphas and the sweet lure of a pretty omega were pretty hard  _ not  _ to notice.

  
  


===

  
  


When the brothers were about to head home after their grocery shopping, they chanced upon a small boy half-lying in a ditch near the edge of the forest. Kyungsoo frowned and snatched his hands away from Chanyeol and Sehun before squatting beside the crying child. 

 

“Hey…” He patted the boy’s head. “Don’t cry. Tell big brother what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo wiped away the crying child’s tears as Chanyeol and Sehun came forward. 

 

“What’s wrong kid?” Chanyeol placed his basket down and frowned when the kid pointed at the metal trap his foot was stuck in.

 

It was an old hunter’s trap, meant to catch wild rabbits and pheasants. “It hurts…” The boy sniffled. Kyungsoo patted his back comfortingly and turned to Chanyeol and Sehun. “Can you guys break the metal with your strength?” 

 

Sehun shook his head, “We need to shi- erm- ‘change’ I mean.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. Even the two alphas wouldn’t be able to break through the metal in their human forms. Kyungsoo lifted a palm and placed it on the metal around the boy’s ankle. 

 

Chanyeol gasped loudly and pulled his hand away. “I need to do this, Channie.” Kyungsoo warned. 

 

“People will see, Soo… we can’t risk it.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, “There’s no one around. Besides, I need to help him or he’s not going to be able to walk for months.” 

 

Sehun sighed and stood back-facing them. “He’s right, Channie. I’ll keep a lookout. Do your thing, Soo…” The eldest stared at Kyungsoo but stood beside Sehun a minute later. 

 

“Alright then. Hey, little one… I want you to keep your eyes on me okay.” Kyungsoo cooed at the boy. The small one nodded and stared at Kyungsoo with his teary eyes. “I’m going to get you out of this damn thing.” Kyungsoo placed his palm on the metal and gritted his teeth. Not more than a few seconds later, the metal surrounding the little boy’s foot melted. Kyungsoo set his swollen foot aside and bent the metal back till the trap returned to its original shape. 

 

“There! All done.” He smiled as the boy thanked him profusely and hobbled away.

 

“Nice going, Soo.” Sehun ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. Metalbending is an extension of Earth manipulation, which explains why Kyungsoo is able to manipulate metal and even magma if he so wishes, to his will.  Chanyeol smiled and held Kyungsoo’s hand again, “Let’s go home.”

 

They were happily singing along on the way back when the heavy scent of alphas hit them. “W-What…?” Kyungsoo gasped when they reached their home. Chanyeol and Sehun dropped their baskets immediately. 

 

“Shift now!” Chanyeol yelled and shifted into his blackish-grey wolf. Kyungsoo and Sehun did the same before Chanyeol nudged them to run. 

 

_ I smell at least a dozen alphas and betas behind us.  _ Sehun panted as the three sprinted away. Pretty soon, snarls and howls erupted behind them and they knew that they were being hunted. 

 

_ Go! Come on, Soo!  _ Chanyeol yelled. The smallest of the three was doing his utmost to keep up with his brothers' pace, but he was limited to his omega’s abilities. Sehun was running behind them to make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t get left behind. 

 

_ Should we use our powers?  _ Kyungsoo panted out. 

 

_ It will only draw more attention. Keep running… come on!  _ Chanyeol urged.

 

Kyungsoo’s mind was in a whirl and all he could focus on was to not trip over his own paws as Chanyeol led them north. They were severely outnumbered but they were experienced in running away from danger, that’s why after two hours of non-stop running, the pack behind them had yet to catch up with them. The triplets kept running and running and occasionally, some of the snarls from the enemy pack sounded like they were closing in on them. 

 

Kyungsoo kept running after Chanyeol, knowing that Sehun would take down the some that ventured too near. Their surroundings were unknown and Chanyeol didn’t even know if he was leading his brothers straight into enemy territory.

 

Kyungsoo’s legs were fast giving way and Sehun was a couple of feet behind them fighting two other wolves alone. When Kyungsoo yelped and tumbled to the ground, Chanyeol whirled around and lunged himself at the alpha that ran at Kyungsoo. The latter scrambled up to his feet but was soon pushed down by two other betas. Chanyeol growled and ripped at the alpha he was fighting, but before he could get to Kyungsoo, other alphas had surrounded him. 

 

Sehun was much further away and he too was kept occupied with a couple of other wolves.  _ Soo!  _ Chanyeol yelled when the smaller whimpered as a large alpha stepped onto his belly.

 

All of a sudden, more growls were heard before the weight pressing on Kyungsoo’s body disappeared completely. Kyungsoo looked up in panic but found himself staring in awe as a large golden-furred alpha stood in front of him protectively. The alpha’s head had patches of black while his entire body was coated in a light gold tone. 

 

Kyungsoo has never seen another wolf quite so magnificent. 

 

Another dark brown beta pounced on one of the wolf that was creeping up on Chanyeol before the two were double-teaming to bring down others. The golden wolf brought down the two betas that were previously fighting Kyungsoo easily. 

 

_ Who are you?  _ Kyungsoo asked. He turned his head towards Kyungsoo and nudged Kyungsoo softly on the head.  _ Look out!  _ The alpha turned just in time to catch the other alpha pouncing at him mid-air. The two growled and snapped at each other before the golden alpha crushed the other wolf’s head.

 

Despite the stranger wolf walking back to him with blood on his muzzle and some splattered onto this magnificent fur, Kyungsoo felt no fear. He stared as the other helped him onto his feet, nudging him as if to ask him whether he’s okay. After Kyungsoo nodded, the golden wolf ran forward to help Sehun with his fight.

  
Kyungsoo crept over to a large rock and stared at the fight before him. For the first time in a long while, despite being still in the middle of a big fight, Kyungsoo knew that things were going to be alright. 

 


	2. The EXO Pack

Sehun was grappling with another big black alpha when he was caught off guard by another wolf that had leapt onto his back and sank his teeth into the scruff of Sehun’s neck before he could even react. 

The pure white wolf howled in pain and shoved away the black wolf before rolling backwards in a bid to wrestle the one behind him off. He heard Kyungsoo calling out to him worriedly at the back of his mind. 

_Soo…_ He whined.

He couldn’t see where his brother was but he had an urgent need to find his omega triplet and protect the other. Sehun struggled to his feet but was pushed down by another two wolves that had come to help the dusty brown one clinging onto him. 

Just then, a large golden wolf head-butted the beta above him and ripped him apart in mere seconds. 

_Who the hell…?_ Taken by surprise, Sehun barely had time to question who the other wolf was before he was jumping to his feet and biting onto the hind leg of the other beta that had tried to go after the golden wolf.

After he had brought down the beta, Sehun looked several meters ahead where he saw Chanyeol and another dark brown wolf, seemingly working together to bring down three wolves they were fighting. The golden wolf was just about done defeating the black alpha he was fighting right behind him. 

_Who are they?_ He asked Chanyeol as his eyes roamed the area to locate his other brother. 

_No idea… I’m still preoccupied here so I’ll worry about them later. Go to Soo’s side now._ Sehun looked to his left when the golden wolf walked up beside him and nudged him slightly on the shoulder.

_Sehun!_ Kyungsoo’s scream caught his attention and he swung his head to face front. He was sprinting off once he saw the small reddish-brown wolf being pounced on by an alpha that had slipped pass Chanyeol and the other brown wolf. 

_Soo! Hang in there._ Despite being the fastest amongst the three brothers, Sehun was still quite far from Kyungsoo and the other was slowly being pushed down into the mud by the other big grey wolf. 

Just then, the golden wolf appeared by his side with a growl before he disappeared into a puff of black smoke, only to appear meters in front before disappearing and appearing again right in front of Kyungsoo and the enemy wolf.

_He’s an enhanced._ Sehun gasped and continued his run forward. He heard and felt Chanyeol’s surprise before a crippling pain jolted up his leg. The white wolf almost tripped over whilst running, as he felt the pain his brother was in. 

_Soo!_ Apparently the other wolf had injured Kyungsoo’s hind foot in their scramble. Sehun watched as the golden wolf shove the grey wolf off Kyungsoo before lunging at his head. 

_That guy knows teleportation._ Sehun informed his brothers as he saw how the golden wolf teleported behind the grey wolf before taking him down, having caught the enemy by surprise.

_Soo!_ Sehun crouched down and nosed at his brother’s foot when he finally reached the other. He licked at the wound as Kyungsoo whimpered and tried to get up. _Finally!_ They heard Chanyeol growl and looked to see the blackish-grey wolf bounding towards them and away from the pile of dead or unconscious wolves, the dark brown beta that had previously helped him was following after the alpha.

_Are you okay, Soo?_ Chanyeol asked worriedly and helped the smaller wolf up with Sehun’s aid. When Kyungsoo set down his hind right foot however, the omega yelped and nearly hit the ground if not for Chanyeol’s body cushioning his. The three brothers watched as the dark brown wolf and golden wolf stared at them, exchanged glances, before making their way over. At once, Sehun and Chanyeol stepped in front of Kyungsoo protectively. The latter was leaning into his older brother’s back.

_Stand back._ Chanyeol growled a warning. The imposing frame of the alpha made the other beta flinch and halt his advance, whereas the golden wolf barely blinked. Sensing that he was better off shifting back into his human form, the beta took only a second to shift to his human form, with his chest bare, though he was wearing a pair of pants. 

The three brothers watched as the fairly short man, who was about Kyungsoo’s height when he shifted to human form, made his way to stand beside the golden wolf. He had dark brown hair, much like his wolf fur color, and he had a small kind-looking face upon which a bright smile appeared when he greeted the triplets happily.

Merely by looking at him, the three brothers felt their wariness slowly inch away from the positive happiness he was emitting. However, the same couldn’t be said for the strong-looking alpha by his side. Chanyeol and Sehun had seen what he could do; that golden wolf was an enhanced, and not to mention, he looked a very experienced fighter judging from the way he dealt with the other wolves just now. They weren’t letting down their guard in front of him, especially not when Kyungsoo was already hurt.

“Hi guys!” The man said cheerily. Chanyeol growled at the man and his smile slipped momentarily before he recovered and waved at the three wolves. “My name is Baekhyun and this is Kai.” He jabbed a finger at the golden wolf’s chest, inciting a soft growl and playful nip at his fingers from the said wolf – Kai.

A soft whimper left Kyungsoo’s mouth from behind his brothers. 

“Oh don’t be scared of us!” Baekhyun rushed to comfort the omega, “Kai might look all big and scary, but he’s actually a cute innocent puppy once you get to know him.” He smirked at the golden wolf that simply rolled his eyes at him.

Kai stepped forward out of concern for the cowering omega but halted when both alphas growled and snapped their teeth at him. The golden wolf dipped his head immediately and whined softly. Baekhyun held out both his hands, “Whoa calm down. Kai just wanted to check on your omega friend there, he meant no harm.” He pointed at Kai, “See… cute innocent puppy right there.” 

Just then, fluffy ears and one pair of extremely large eyes popped up from above Chanyeol’s shoulder. Kai raised his head immediately and tilted it to his left as he observed the beautiful omega half-hidden from his sight as he was behind the big blackish-grey alpha’s body. There was no denying the slight attraction he felt for the other.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and stepped forward slightly. “I know you don’t trust us. But believe me, you can! Your omega is injured and our pack lives real close, just a couple more kilometers north. Let us help you?” 

Chanyeol turned to eye Kyungsoo and Sehun. _I still don’t trust them._ Sehun declared. 

_But Kyungsoo needs treatment for that leg… we know how slow he takes to recover because of his omega nature._ Chanyeol sighed. 

Kyungsoo glanced at Kai, who he found staring straight back at him, before he ducked his head. _I trust them._ Both Chanyeol and Sehun widen their eyes. _They saved us just now guys. I don’t think they want to harm us… Besides, where do we go now? Our home was destroyed._ Kyungsoo said sadly.

Kyungsoo stumbled in front of his brothers and shifted into his human form. Sehun had to catch him before he fell because of his one bad foot. Meanwhile, Kai and Baekhyun were literally awestruck at the sight of the omega. With skin as white as snow and accentuated by wine red hair plus the most incredible pair of wide eyes, the omega had simply stunning visuals. 

Baekhyun had actually let out an embarrassing coo and was about to step forward so that he could hug the life out of the other when Kai stopped his advance.

“What’s your name, pretty one.” Baekhyun asked. 

Kyungsoo bowed his head slightly and smiled, “Hi. My name is Kyungsoo and these are my brothers, Chanyeol and Sehun.” He pointed to each wolf respectively. 

“Kyahhh… You have a fucking heart-shaped smile. Oh god, how adorable can you get? Kai pinch me.” Baekhyun cupped his cheeks and cooed. The golden wolf smacked Baekhyun across the head causing Kyungsoo to let out a soft giggle. Kai froze and stared at the omega. He swore his heart was about to stop.

“Are you sure we won’t be of an inconvenience to you if you brought us back to your pack?” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly. Both Baekhyun and Kai shook their heads rapidly. 

“Of course not!” Baekhyun clapped, “We have a healer in our pack so your injury would be healed real fast, I assure you.” Chanyeol and Sehun exchanged glances. 

_Their pack has more than one enhanced?_ Kyungsoo noticed his brothers’ worry. “Baekhyun? Are all your pack members enhanced?” He blinked shyly as both Kai and Baekhyun stiffened. Their reactions were understandable; after all, one wouldn’t want to reveal their classification easily for fear of being attacked for their powers.

The boy only answered minutes later when Kai gave him the go-ahead with a slight dip of his head. “We have seven members in our pack and yes, we are all enhanced.” Baekhyun eyed the three brothers curiously. “Are you guys enhanced as well?” 

It was an answer they had long used whenever someone asked if they were enhanced -- the firm “No” slipped out of Kyungsoo’s lips easily. It was simply too dangerous to reveal their powers, especially since their powers were pretty much one of a kind. 

“Oh…” Baekhyun nodded, “No worries though. And don’t be afraid of us just because we have powers and you guys don’t. Everyone’s really friendly.”

Kai nudged at Baekhyun before jerking his head north. “Right. It’s getting kind of dark out here… shall we get going?” Baekhyun asked. “I think I’ll stay in this form so we can communicate alright? We’ll proceed slowly since we don’t want to aggravate your injury. It’s probably a broken or sprained ankle…” Kyungsoo nodded and climbed onto Chanyeol’s back with Sehun’s help. 

When the omega was settled onto his brother’s back, the five of them started moving towards their destination. Though Baekhyun was in his human form, the lithe beta was more than capable of keeping pace with the three wolves.

To make things a little less awkward during the journey north, Kyungsoo felt a slight obligation to make conversation with Baekhyun. “Baekhyun?” The omega turned to the man walking to Chanyeol’s left. Sehun was on Chanyeol’s right with Kai to Baekhyun’s left. 

“Yes, Kyungsoo?” The man asked as he jumped over a fallen log. “With so many of you enhanced living together--” He patted Chanyeol’s back gently when he felt his brother tense up beneath him, as if to warn him against proceeding with this topic, “-isn’t it dangerous?” Baekhyun actually laughed out loud at his question.

“We’re safer together, if that’s what you meant. Having powers have helped protect us against those wolf packs foolish enough to challenge EXO.” 

Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion, “EXO?” 

Baekhyun nodded, “It’s our pack name! We have two alphas in our pack, three betas and two omega. Despite being born a beta, I think I can fight as well as an alpha. Isn’t that right, Kai?” The golden wolf snorted and whacked Baekhyun’s head with his tail, causing the poor man to fall face first into a pile of leaves. Chanyeol and Sehun actually cracked a small smile at that, while Kyungsoo exploded into a bout of giggles. 

Kai was so transfixed by the omega’s laugh that he almost walked right into a tree.

“So are you three a pack? Triplets huh… I can’t imagine.” Baekhyun said after dusting down himself. “You guys don’t look anything alike.” He pointed at them. 

Kyungsoo nodded, “We only had one another since young, so we’ve stuck together all our lives.” 

Baekhyun frowned, “What about your parents? You guys should have belonged to a pack once unless your parents were lone wolves…” Baekhyun and Kai felt, more than saw, the slight wave of sadness sweep across all three brothers’ faces. 

“We can’t remember our parents.” Kyungsoo said as Sehun let out a soft whine and moved closer to Chanyeol’s side. “My first memory of my childhood was of fire and then Chanyeol, Sehun and I were grabbed by this bunch of fierce-looking wolves… They took us away and we only escaped after a few years. We’ve been living in hiding for awhile now.”

A sad silence surrounded them before Baekhyun replied with a soft, “I’m sorry to hear that.” Everyone looked surprised when Kai trotted pass Baekhyun to stand beside Chanyeol. Kyungsoo blinked but a huge smile took over his face when he patted the golden wolf’s head nosing at his fingers. Chanyeol and Sehun watched in amazement as their brother’s sadness was wiped clean just by the one simple gesture of Kai. As for the latter, he didn’t know why he did that, but he felt the urge to comfort the small omega, and that’s why he acted on it.

After almost an hour more of walking, Baekhyun chimed, “I think we’re almost there.” as they stalked pass two solitary pine trees. 

Just then, loud howls sounded to their left and right causing Chanyeol and Sehun to halt their movements and swing their heads to and fro warily. 

“Whoa! Calm down… it’s probably just Chen and Lay.” Baekhyun raised his arms to calm the two wolves down. Kai let out a long howl as Baekhyun yelled out, “It’s us guys! We’re back with friends.”

Two wolves, both betas by the looks of it – one light grey and another one darker grey with patches of black on its back – popped up from behind this small hill between the two pine trees. 

“This is the entrance to our pack’s homes.” Baekhyun explained as he walked forward to the two wolves. Seeing that it was indeed Kai and Baekhyun that had returned, both wolves shifted into their human forms and jogged to them with worried looks. A kind looking guy with black hair and deep dimples glanced worriedly at the three strangers before speaking to Kai and Baekhyun. 

“Why are there two alphas and an omega with you two?” The other brown-haired camel-looking guy waved a timid hand at the stationary trio.

“Kyungsoo, the omega, is injured Lay. You need to help mend him!” Baekhyun dragged both Lay and the other man over till they stood in front of the three brothers. 

“Guys, this is Chanyeol, Sehun and cutie Kyungsoo.” He pointed at each one respectively before eyeing the trio and waving to his two friends. “This is Lay, our Alpha’s mate and this is Chen, another beta in our pack.” Chanyeol and Sehun inclined their heads slightly whilst the three males in their human forms exchanged shy greetings.

“Kai, Luhan’s going into heat soon and it’ll be dangerous if there were two unmated alphas near him when the time comes.” Lay eyed Chanyeol and Sehun apologetically. The golden wolf nodded before staring at Chen. 

_Move him to the hut at the far side of the forest and stay there with him. You can bring Xiumin there as well. The omega’s injured so Lay will help him in the main house along with his brothers._ Chen nodded and left.

“What’s going on? If we’re too much of a bother, we don’t mind leaving…” Kyungsoo said softly. 

“Oh no!” Baekhyun burst out and waved his hands in denial. “There’s nothing to worry about. Why don’t you and your brothers come into the main house so that I can take a look at your feet?” Lay smiled kindly and beckoned Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun to follow him. Baekhyun bounded away in front of them as Kai brought up the rear. They walked into what seemed like a circular courtyard with several huts circling a large tree in the center, though there was one slightly larger hut that must be the main house, which Lay was leading them to.

By the front of the main house was a big charcoal-white wolf, an alpha definitely. The wolf walked up to them and Baekhyun introduced him to the three brothers. 

“Guys, this is Suho. He’s our head alpha and the leader of EXO.” The triplets bowed politely. They watched as Suho shifted into his human form to reveal a surprisingly small figure despite his big wolf form and large aura. Lay went over to hug the guy as Suho smiled at them kindly before welcoming them into the main house.

As he watched Baekhyun and Lay lead the trio into the house with Kai following after them closely, Suho couldn’t help but feel a certain familiarity towards their new friends. 

_Perhaps they’re distant relatives or enhanced themselves? I shall ask Kai and Baekhyun later._

Suho left the injured omega in his mate’s more than capable hands and walked over to the large tree, before plopping down and placing a palm on the trunk. Pretty soon, his hand started to emit a light blue hue; the color spread upwards before the tree glowed faintly. Suho was out of breath when he pulled his palm away; clutching his hand to his chest, the alpha looked down and frowned when he saw his ailing hand.

For almost a decade now, Suho, the Pillar of Water, has been singlehandedly trying to sustain the Tree of Life. What was once the responsibility of four men had fallen onto the shoulders of Suho, and he was starting to feel the effects of taking care of something much larger than what one man could handle. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen a few years down the road, when his body would no longer be able to handle sustaining the Tree of Life. That’s why his pack has been searching for the remaining three pillars ever since they became a family; that’s why he had sent Kai and Baekhyun to tour the Southern cities to find and bring back the missing Pillars.

Suho had assumed leadership of the pack many years ago after they were attacked by an alliance of other wolf clans that wanted the power of his father. Kris, the Last Great Alpha of the North, was the greatest leader across the lands. More importantly, he and his family were all enhanced, and that was what sparked many to try and overthrow him for they feared his powers, not to mention, they were jealous of his abilities. When news got out that Kris’s first son, Suho was the Pillar of Water, destroying the Pillars and ultimately the Tree of Life, became the prime motive for the attacks their pack faced.

It was during one of the biggest fights that Suho lost his parents. He and the remaining survivors remembered loud howls, suffocating smoke and a great fire; they never found the bodies of the Last Great Alpha of the North and his mate. 

Suho also lost his brothers that night, they were young, and barely three when the fight broke out; there was no chance that they could have survived the onslaught of enemy wolves. He had always assumed that his brothers were the remaining Pillars of Fire, Earth and Air; Kris and his mother, Tao, had suggested so after seeing one of their sons become the Pillar of Water. Too bad his brothers were taken from him even before they developed their powers. Now, he wasn't even sure if his brothers were the remaining Pillars, and if his brothers were somehow alive.

He can only hope so for their kind’s sake.


	3. I'm Attracted To You

“We should bring him to the spare room at the end of the second floor.” Lay turned to address the three brothers. When he took a step towards the stairs, Lay winced and looked down at his palm where his skin darkened slightly as if they were burnt, before his healing abilities regenerated the skin seconds later. “I’ll be right there… I need to check on Suho for a minute.” He smiled slightly and inclined his head towards the trio before rushing out of the house.

 

“Is Lay okay?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun worriedly. The latter cooed at the pout Kyungsoo was sending him and reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, ignoring the low growls from the omega’s brothers and Kai. Sehun cocked his head at Kai in the _why the hell are you growling, Soo’s our brother_ way, even Kai seemed surprised at his own reaction; he just acted out of instinct. 

 

“Mates can feel each other’s pain, so I bet he’s just checking up on Suho. Don’t worry about our leader though.”

 

“Come! I’ll lead you guys to the room.” Baekhyun beckoned them forward as he climbed up the stairs. Just then, the big blackish-grey wolf – Chanyeol – shifted into his human form and bounded up the stairs with ease, he was now holding Kyungsoo close to his chest. 

 

_He’s tall._ Kai looked Chanyeol up and down before following the white wolf up the stairs. “Here you go cutie...” Baekhyun froze when he turned around. “Who are you?” He frowned at the sight of this incredibly tall (but handsome) guy staring down at him.

 

“This is Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo patted the other’s chest and beamed at Baekhyun. 

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol spoke in this deep (but sexy) voice and brushed pass the beta holding the door open and into the room. Baekhyun stood frozen, gaping at air. Sehun eyed him weirdly before padding into the room after his brothers. Kai snorted when he recognized the star-struck look on his pack-mate’s face before whacking Baekhyun on the face with his tail and entering the room. The beta snapped out of it and rushed inside to fluff some pillows for Kyungsoo to lie down on.

 

Chanyeol thanked him and set Kyungsoo down before crawling onto the bed. Kyungsoo was now leaning against his brother’s chest while Sehun jumped up and curled onto both their tummies. Kai and Baekhyun eyed the three brothers, not knowing what to do as they waited for Lay to come back. After a period of awkward silence, Baekhyun sat at the edge of the bed by Kyungsoo’s injured foot while Kai settled onto the lone chair beside the huge bed.

 

“Erm…” Kyungsoo cleared his throat to break the silence. “While we wait… Baekhyun, what is your enhanced power?” The omega tilted his head cutely and spoke in a soft voice. “We saw Kai teleporting so I was just curious of your abilities.” A slight blush spread across his cheeks. 

 

The golden-furred wolf let out a soft whine but averted his eyes when he felt everyone staring at him. _Kyungsoo is so cute. Must. Control. Kai._ Baekhyun eyed both Kyungsoo and Kai curiously before a knowing smirk made its way onto his face. He filed the thought at the back of his mind for future use.

 

“I can manipulate light.” Baekhyun said simply. The three brothers eyed him curiously while Kai seemed bored, already used to seeing the beta’s power. The room’s lighting suddenly dimmed before particles of light started floating around. Kyungsoo clapped gleefully and swung his arms out, desperately trying to catch the light particles like a small overly excited child. Chanyeol was desperately holding onto his brother’s waist so that Kyungsoo won’t move about and aggravate his injury, whereas Sehun eyed the light particles warily, only poking out a tongue when they swirled too close to him.

 

The room returned to its normal brightness and Kyungsoo pouted at the end of Baekhyun’s display. “Again!” Kyungsoo propped his arms against his hips and demanded childishly, receiving a slight nudge from Chanyeol to stop it. 

 

“That was pretty cool.” Chanyeol said a minute later and Baekhyun could practically feel the heat rushing onto his cheeks. _A very attractive alpha with the world’s sexiest voice just called me cool._ But before he could hyperventilate, Lay rushed into the room and sat beside Kyungsoo’s injured ankle.

 

Everyone watched as Lay picked up Kyungsoo’s foot gently and placed a gentle palm at his ankle. “I’m afraid it’s a badly sprained ankle. Not broken though, thank goodness. I’ll heal it now but don’t put any weight onto this foot for the next day at least… just in case.” Lay told Kyungsoo after a moment. 

 

“Your enhanced power is healing?” Chanyeol asked and watched on as Lay’s hand glowed white. 

 

“I can actually feel the pain subsiding…” Kyungsoo stared at his ankle in awe.

 

Lay stood after a moment with Baekhyun and Kai following him to the door. “We will let you guys rest for now. Dinner is in about five hours… I’m assuming you all are staying because of Kyungsoo’s foot.” 

 

Chanyeol rushed out, “We don’t want to impose--” but Baekhyun cuts him off immediately, “--Oh it’s no problem! You’re not imposing on anything. See you guys at dinner.” The beta smiled at the brothers before turning to usher Kai and Lay out of the room. They could hear Baekhyun whining to the others. _“Did you hear his voice? Goosebumps!”_ alongside their retreating footsteps.

 

“Baekhyun likes you!” Kyungsoo giggled and poked a finger at Chanyeol’s cheek. Sehun hummed in agreement before lifting himself from his brothers’ chests and crawling to Kyungsoo’s other side, so that the two alphas are once again trapping the omega between them. 

 

Chanyeol spluttered, “N-No he does not.” He sighed and growled, “Just go to sleep…” when the other two continued to taunt and tease him.

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up amidst a pile of warm skin. Sehun had shifted into his human form whilst they were asleep. It wasn’t the heat that woke him up though, it was the hungry state of his stomach demanding food from its owner that forced Kyungsoo out of bed. “Yeol?” He poked at the older but Chanyeol grumbled and rolled over to face the other side. “Hunnie…” He whined and nudged the youngest, only to get no response; Sehun was slumbering like he was comatose. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and shifted towards the edge of the bed slowly. _I’ll find food myself, you lazy pigs._ Very gently, he settled both his feet on the floor but stood, placing all his weight only on the uninjured leg.

 

The omega huffed with determination and proceeded to hop all the way to the door on his left foot. Kyungsoo stuck a tongue out at his sleeping brothers before swinging the door open and hopping towards the staircase at the other end of the hallway. It was a tiring process but he never gave up despite sometimes bumping against the wall and almost tripping on the carpet. 

 

Kyungsoo pouted when he finally reached the stairs. Herein comes the hard part. _I can do this!_ Kyungsoo gave himself a mental cheer and placed both hands onto the handrail.

 

He hopped down two steps after much difficulty, but on the way down to the third, Kyungsoo found his knee buckling due to the huge amount of energy he spent getting to where he was thus far. He squeaked and hid his face behind his palms as he felt gravity pulling him down. 

 

_This is going to hurt…_ Kyungsoo felt himself falling and he made contact one second later. It took the omega a full minute to realize that he wasn’t lying by the foot of the stairs because (1) the pain never came (2) he was leaning against warm, soft skin, and (3) he was pretty sure that it wasn’t the floor brushing his fringe out of his face.

 

Kyungsoo blinks and opens his eyes to find himself cradled in the arms of a stranger. Apparently, that man had caught him before he hit the ground. Kyungsoo marveled at the beautiful bronzed skin of the man’s arms and bare chest, and he stared at the platinum blond messy hair the other sported. It was almost like a shade of gold, he looked past the pair of soft inviting lips before Kyungsoo found himself drowning in the deep hazel eyes of the other. 

 

“Are you okay?” The man’s voice and gaze pierced right through his heart, and Kyungsoo felt his heartbeat picking up.

 

A blush stretched across his face when he realized that the two of them have been frozen in this somewhat intimate position for quite a while now. Kyungsoo nodded shyly and placed both palms against the other’s chest before pushing softly, as if to tell the other that it was okay to let him down now. 

 

“No… Lay said not to put weight on it.” The other shook his head and tightened his hold on Kyungsoo. The latter’s face flushed red with embarrassment when his stomach decided to take the opportunity to make a dying whale noise.

 

Kyungsoo hid his face behind his palms and whined. He could hear the other chuckling before the omega’s head snapped up when he caught a soft “cute” leaving the other’s mouth. The two stared transfixed at each other before the other turned his head away from Kyungsoo. 

 

“Let’s get you something to eat…” He stood and carried Kyungsoo bridal-style into the kitchen. After the other deposited Kyungsoo onto a seat by the island counter gently, he proceeded to raid the fridge before finally presenting Kyungsoo with some decent-looking sandwiches.

 

The omega muttered a shy thanks before nibbling on one. His eyes frequently flicked up to observe the other as Kyungsoo made his way through the plate of food. The other was staring at him with intense unrelenting eyes. His eyes lit up and he pointed a finger at the other when sunlight filtered in from the kitchen window and shone onto the other; he spotted the similarities between the boy and the golden-furred wolf from earlier. 

 

“You’re Kai!” Kyungsoo exclaimed whilst staring at the other’s golden hair.

 

Just then, Kai reached over and ran a thumb against Kyungsoo’s lower lip, wiping off the stray mayonnaise. The latter froze. Kai ducked his head and peeked up at Kyungsoo shyly when he realized what he just did. Kyungsoo was sure his heart was a second away from stopping. Both boys blushed when they both looked up and caught each other’s eyes at the same time. “I-I just… There was mayo… E-Erm… Yeah…” Kai stuttered pathetically.

 

Kyungsoo watched with amused eyes as the other scolded himself under his breath. The shy boy’s actions whilst sitting across him were so unlike an alpha’s. It was cute. Kai’s head snapped up and he watched transfixed as Kyungsoo burst out into a bout of giggles adorably. 

 

“Yes, continue with the googly eyes and blushing while I’m over here attempting to soap my eyes to get rid of the sight of both your smitten faces, alright?” Baekhyun’s sudden voice startled them and both boys stared down onto their laps.

 

“You’re just jealous, Baek!” Kai and Kyungsoo looked up as Lay and Suho followed Baekhyun into the kitchen. The pack leader smacked the spluttering beta’s arm teasingly. “Go on with the shy smiles. You guys are cute.” Lay winked at Kyungsoo and Kai. 

 

“Lay…” Kai whined and buried his head into his arms, grumbling and cursing his embarrassing pack-mates to the heavens and beyond. Kyungsoo watched as Lay set some plates of ingredients onto the island counter and stood to make way for them. 

 

“Oh no! You can stay there… We’re just preparing dinner.” Suho beamed at him and helped his mate carry a load of clean plates.

 

“I don’t want to get in anyone’s way.” Kyungsoo bowed slightly, feeling extremely out of place, before leaning on his one foot. He was about to hop his way out of the somewhat crowded kitchen when Kai strode around the island counter and picked him up easily. Kyungsoo flushed red and stayed extremely still against Kai’s chest; Baekhyun, Lay and Suho had on identical masks of surprise. 

 

“Lay said he shouldn’t put weight on the injured foot.” Kai mumbled out an excuse and exited the kitchen, walking towards the living room before the others had a chance to break out into catcalls and pepper him with teases.

 

“T-Thanks…” Kyungsoo smiled shyly at the alpha as Kai gently set him down onto the couch. 

 

“Don’t mind them.” Kai waved a careless arm in the kitchen’s direction, “They like to tease.” Both boys blushed when they caught each other’s eyes again. 

 

Just then, a loud thump was heard above them before Chanyeol’s loud voice was yelling. “Soo!” Everyone on the first floor could hear the alpha running for the stairs. 

 

“Kyungsoo-- OUCH what the fuck. Chanyeol!” Sehun yelped as the alpha knocked him against the wall in his rush for the stairs.

 

“I’m here! I’m fine!” Kyungsoo held both arms out to calm his brothers when they pelted down the stairs with identical crazed looks. Chanyeol and Sehun only sighed in relief when they came over to hug Kyungsoo. “You scared us, Soo! When we woke and you weren’t there…” Chanyeol pouted. Kai could hear Baekhyun’s heart grind to a stop all the way in the kitchen. 

 

“Yeol even kicked me off the bed to wake me when he thought you were taken.” Sehun complained and rubbed his sore bum.

 

“You must be Sehun!” Suho, Lay and Baekhyun walked into the living room. “All three of you are very good-looking both in wolf and human form.” Lay smiled kindly at them. He meant it in the friendliest of ways, but the three brothers were extremely modest and dismissed his comment. “Anyways, you guys are awake just in time. Dinner is ready… once the rest of the pack arrive, we can start feasting.” Suho declared.

 

Right when he said that, the door to the main house swung open and in strutted Chen with a small omega following close behind him. There was a sweet scent plaguing them both and it had all the alphas and betas in the room reeling. 

 

“That’s Xiumin, Chen’s mate.” Suho introduced them, “This is Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun.” Xiumin smiled shyly at them. 

 

“Luhan's still in heat?” The leader asked the mated pair. But before they could reply, Sehun stepped closer to the pair. “Sehun?” Kyungsoo grabbed onto his brother’s arm tightly.

 

Having an unmated omega in heat was extremely dangerous because the waves and waves of pheromones emitted were enough to drive any unmated alpha and beta crazy. Especially for the alphas, there will be a deep desire to want to claim an omega in heat. 

 

“No, Sehun!” Kyungsoo clung onto his brother who simply dragged him along as he stormed out of the house. Lay and Suho held onto Chanyeol immediately. The latter had always been sensible so he didn’t answer Luhan’s calls for an alpha to mount him.

 

Kai, Baekhyun and Chen ran to hold Sehun back. By then, Sehun had already rounded the tree and was on his way to the far side of the forest where Luhan was undoubtedly located. Kyungsoo was whimpering as the pain from his injured foot shot up his leg while Sehun was dragging him along since the omega refused to let go of his brother. To Kyungsoo, letting Sehun go and help Luhan now would be inappropriate; they’ve never even met the boy. Just then, Kai teleported right in front of the pair of siblings and held his arms out.

 

The latter had always been affected by Luhan’s heat; Kai always left the pack for days whenever the omega’s heat came round, so that he wouldn’t succumb and mate with Luhan. He just didn’t feel that way for the omega. Kai knew that Luhan wasn’t his destined mate, so he always stayed away when the other was in heat. But this time, Kai barely looked in the other’s direction, and he didn’t even look affected by Luhan’s calls. 

 

His heart, mind, and body had already set sights on another.

 

“Move!” Sehun yelled and made to sidestep Kai. The latter merely teleported back in front of Sehun to stop him once again. Baekhyun and Chen each held onto one of Sehun’s arm. The youngest alpha could hear the omega desperately calling out to him, to anyone that could help him out during his heat. Usually, Sehun didn’t have such a hard time refraining from an unmated omega’s call during heat. When the three brothers bumped into stray omegas in heat near their previous house, Sehun always found it in himself to back off even though the desire was strong. But this time, there was something different; something about Luhan that made it almost impossible for him to not go and mate the other omega.

 

It was when Sehun shoved those holding him away roughly, and when Kyungsoo fell to the ground crying out because he had jarred his injured foot, that Sehun stopped in his tracks. One could practically hear the wheels in his head turning, deliberating between his brother and the other omega, weighing his options. Kai abandoned his position in front of Sehun and teleported straight towards the whimpering Kyungsoo. 

 

“Kyungsoo… I’ll bring you to Lay right this instant.” The alpha lifted the smaller in his arms and turned to Sehun who was still caught on the fence.

 

All it took was a soft “Sehun, please” from Kyungsoo to snap Sehun out of his trance and follow his brother back to the house. Baekhyun and Chen escorted him back as Kai sprinted ahead with Kyungsoo clinging onto him. Sehun couldn’t help but turn his head back in the direction of the other omega a couple more times.

 

“Lay!” Kai yelled as soon as he ran past the front door. He placed the omega onto the couch and held his hand as they waited for Lay to react. Everyone was surprised to see the unfamiliar worry and care Kai had for Kyungsoo; the alpha almost never showed so much concern for anyone, not even Suho and Lay, who he considered his benefactors for they had taken him in and brought him up since a young age. Meanwhile, Chanyeol didn’t know what to make of the other alpha’s concern for his brother. The overprotectiveness he had for Kyungsoo came in when he walked over to nudge Kai aside, taking the other’s place beside Kyungsoo as the omega got treated by Lay.

 

Kai scowled and made to return to the omega’s side, only to still when Suho placed a firm hand on his arm as Lay shook his head beside him. The alpha could only pout and stare at Kyungsoo worryingly from a short distance away. Sehun ducked his head and made his way to crouch beside Kyungsoo’s head. 

 

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Soo.” He pecked Kyungsoo’s cheek gently. The omega simply waved whatever happened away and hugged his brother tightly. Soon, Chanyeol whined for he felt left out, before pushing his way through to make it a three-way hugfest.

 

The others couldn’t help but smile fondly at the triplets. “They really are the closest of siblings…” Lay whispered into Suho’s ear. The alpha nodded and smiled at the mini pile of bodies on the couch. He had this niggling feeling about the three that just won’t go away. 

 

_Hopefully, I’ll figure it out soon._ “Stop hugging and let’s eat!” Suho nudged one of the brother’s butts, he didn’t know which one of them it was, to get them to stop, before pulling Kai and Baekhyun to the dining table.


End file.
